1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light detection device, a light detection system, a light detection method, an optical device, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light is an electromagnetic wave and is characterized not only by a wavelength and intensity, but also by properties such as polarization or coherence. An example of a method for measuring coherence of light is one using a Michelson interferometer, for example, mentioned in “Principles of Optics” (TOKAI UNIVERSITY PRESS, p. 482, M. Born, et al.).